


Badabing

by DisorientedOwl



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Request for an anon.Gangster AU Rung Whirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about seven thousands words and then I walked away from it and deleted the whole thing in a panic. Luckily I keep backup files for everything so I edited it down to these "Scenes". They're more like snippets.
> 
> I'm sorry it's not as good as I promised. I've been flip flopping between thinking my stuff is good/bad. I hope the snippet version is acceptable. I'm also sorry if I fudged the pronouns.
> 
> My "sinus infection" turned into this full-fledged head cold it stayed for almost a month. I couldn't remember if they were supposed to be in a relationship or not so please feel free to send another request and I'll just add to this.

Whirl lifted her head, looking up at the strange bespectacled mech in front of him. For a mafia boss, cie was rather small. The orange bot was dwarfed by the many mechs looming threateningly over Whirl, who was pummeled to keep her optic down.

“This how ya’ treat all yer guests, I thought the mafia was classier than this.” Whirl spat out before receiving another blow.

“Boss,” One of the goons said softly, “We were in a struggle with the narc’s and saw this gal skulking around. She attacked us out of nowhere.”

Whirl _whirled_ her helm around owlishly, “Oh yeah, out of _nowhere_.”

Rung held up cier servo, causing any outburst to be silenced. “Thank you, that will be all.”

Whirl lifted her helm, if she could she’d give the mob character a shit-eating grin. As it were, she could only non-verbally gloat as her captors left the room.

“Are you a law abiding bot, Whirl?” Rung asked casually, “Dispensing some kind of vigilante justice on myself and my good mechs?”

“Nah,” Whirl lifted her helm in a defiant sneer, “I just know a good fight when I see one.”

     Rung folded cier servos as cie looked down at Whirl, who remained impassive. “I see. Do you know what I do, Whirl?”

     “You distribute prohibited engex.” Whirl state matter of factly, she didn’t really care one way or the other, but Rung was very well known in the underbelly of the city. That’s usually where Whirl picked fights.

     “Hmm, yeah. Do you know why business is booming Whirl?” Rung asked questions he already knew the answer to, but this time Whirl didn’t have to respond, “Because people need it to find release.”

    Whirl made a sound similar to a snort, “Well that’s nice for them.”

    “Yes, well we can give you release too.” Rung was giving her an offer, cie stood up and walked calmly out to Whirl.

     “What kind of release?” Whirl asked warily of the strangely threatening offer.

    “You like to fight? Fight for me. You want to kill?” Rung’s optics were strangely intimidating, “Kill for me. I can assure you protection from retribution.”

     Whirl tilted her helm, wondering for a moment if this was some kind of trick or trap. “Sure, I don’t have any plans.”

* * *

   Whirl slung the energon off her claw as the bot coughed out, she wasn’t really impressed with this one. The red bot had no tolerance for pain and wasn’t as much fun to beat up as she originally thought. She lolled her helm over to stare at Rung, “I’m getting a little bored with this one.”

    Rung looked up from cie’s book and impassively replied, “Oh, isn’t that a shame. Do you want to kill him?”

     Whirl shrugged, ignoring the blathering of the mech beneath her, “Nah, this one doesn’t seem like fun. Leave him to someone else.”

    Rung waited as the guards “escorted” the damaged mech away before shutting his book, “What’s wrong Whirl?”

      “That wasn’t as much of a challenge as I had hoped.” Whirl looked at her claw, clacking it together for a moment.

     “I’ll ask them not to send us another one like this,” Rung said conversationally, “They said he had given them some trouble. This isn’t the trouble you’re looking for.”

   Whirl felt electrified with something, but there was no way to release this energy unless he prowled the streets.

    Rung stepped over to where the mess of energon and a few broken parts lay on the ground. Cie noticed Whirl’s restlessness. “You aren’t going out.”

     “Why not?”

     Rung suddenly yanked down and glared, “I’ll give you a challenge, even if you have to kill one of our own but you stay here where it’s safe, you got that?”

    Whirl said nothing, merely looked down at the small orange bot and nodded.

* * *

     Rung waited patiently in cir office. Cie wondered what exactly what was making cirn so nervous. Whirl had been outnumbered before. And she was expendable. Rung had figured out the moment cie saw her step unabashedly into cir life. Whirl wanted desperately to fight for her life, and lose. Even if something happened tonight, she would either get what she wanted or not.

    There was still the opportunity for jail time, but Rung believed that she would never let it get to that. Cie drummed his digits on cir desk for a little longer before hailing someone.

    “Have they returned?”

     “No sir.”

     Rung couldn’t remain calm, if it was any other bottle run, Rung would have cared less. They could always make up the difference somewhere else if it was captured. But now cie couldn’t calm down, despite the fact it was cir idea.

     Running the engex right through the middle of town seemed ingenious weeks ago, but now with Whirl’s spark hanging in the balance; cie wasn’t so sure.

     Finally, after what seemed like solar cycles, there was a ruckus outside. Rung waited patiently, cie had to not break procedure and rush to her.

 Cie waited patiently through the retelling of the amazing tales, doing cir best not to seem interested in anything Whirl had done. Of course, each bot retold the story with their own feats. None of his crew seemed pretty keen on describing things like ; ‘Whirl ripped out their spark and then she giggled for a few minutes’. Rung couldn’t blame them.

    Rung did cir best not to run to Whirl’s quarters. She would be licking her wounds in there for sure, Rung was not disappointed. Whirl sat in the dark of her quarters, the dim light of energon only glowing like a glow in the dark star. So it wasn’t her own but somebot elses.

   “Whirl, are you alright?” Cie asked, doing cirn best to be impassive.

    Whirl huffed out, as always charismatic, “Yeah, doc. They just can’t kill me can they?”

     Rung shut the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

     Rung watched as Whirl took another hit. They had finally got someone worth her time. It was a rather large bot, supposedly working for the police. He had no badge, but he had all the moxie. He had to have four or five bots on him at all time.

     Whirl wiped off her own energon. Rung, as always, had to remain the impassive observer. Cie had cirn concerns, but knew no matter how this ended, it would have to give Whirl what she wanted.

    “Is this the best you have?” The big bot mocked, trying to get a reaction from Rung, who remained a safe distance away, “This is the terror of the LL Gang?”

    Rung tilted cir helm to the side, cir processor clicking through the options like a Viewmaster, “No. Not really, Whirl is just trying to figure herself out. I promised her what I promise all of my clients; a way out.”

     The big bot scoffed, “You promise them nothing but a temporary fix.”

    Whirl responded this time, “I don’t know, it’s been awhile and I’m still having the time of my life.”

     Rung watched as Whirl renewed her violence to the big bot.  Striking at him now with every limb with almost terrifying precision. It was easy to read that she was wearing him down. Sneaky, as always, she hooked down and tore a gap in the big bot’s spark chamber.

     “Stop.” Rung finally commanded, cie had seen her work often enough to know what would happen next. Whirl would easily extract the spark, crush any life out of the larger mech, and that would be the end of it.

     Cie almost expected Whirl not to stop, but the svelte bot stepped back and slung the mechs energon off her servo.

    Rung addressed the bot, “You’re free to go.”

     The big bot looked confused, the dumb look on his faceplate soon turned to caution, “You’re just letting me go?”

      “The only reason I kept you alive was to see if you were a big enough threat for my friend.” Rung nodded to Whirl, “You aren’t, so I have no more use for you.”

    Whirl turned away and walked towards Rung. It wasn’t as if this warehouse location was a secret, it was a temporary base at best. Having its location revealed would at worst make them have to rotate a place to have Whirl burn off her excess energy.

     “What’s this all about Rung?” Whirl asked softly as soon as the big bot sprinted out of the warehouse.

     Rung’s spectacles glinted in the half-light. “He isn’t police.”

    Whirl shrugged one of her shoulder joints, “He sure did fight like a cop.”

     “He could be, but he’s dirty. I think this is the beginnings of rival distributor.”

    Whirl folded her servos, “You could just say gang, or mob, like the rest of us Rung.”

    Rung shrugged and grinned, “Habits die hard.”

    “That makes two of us.” Whirl stretched, “So what do you want to do?”

    Rung looked at where the bot retreated, “Tail him. And when you find his crew, I hope they have enough firepower to please you.”

    Whirl made a gleeful shriek before transforming and ascending out. Rung chuckled into a servo before taking his own leave. Cie hoped she found what she was looking for, but secretly cie hoped she was disappointed and came back to cirn.


End file.
